The present invention relates to olefin based compositions. In particular, the present invention relates to compositions comprising at least one polyolefin modified or functionalized by at least one polar group and one or more polyolefins, and optionally, to halogen-free forms of such compositions. The present invention further relates to floor coverings and laminated surface coverings containing an olefin based composition of the present invention, such as halogenated-free surface coverings containing such a composition, and to methods of making the compositions, flooring coverings, and laminated surface coverings.
Polyolefins have been used for a surface covering. Conventional polyolefins were found to mix poorly with fillers, particularly when the filler loading is greater than 50 wt % of the compositions. As a result, the costs of polyolefin products were not competitive with PVC products. Moreover, the adhesion of the polyolefin to other components can be poor.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a non-PVC composition for surface coverings, such as a floor covering.
Further, there is a need to provide an olefin based composition that can be processed into a floor covering product at a lower life cycle (LLC) cost.
Further, there is a need to provide a composition for a floor covering that is environmentally friendly, such as one that is non-halogenated and does not contain a plasticizer.
Further, there is a need to provide a floor covering that has a better performance than conventional PVC or polyolefin surface coverings, such as higher strength, better impact resistance, better stain resistance, better resistance to high static load, and low maintenance, such as eliminating or decreasing the need for applying a finish, while overcoming all of the disadvantages as described above.